


Miscellaneous Star Wars Art

by motetus



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Crossdressing, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Hutts, Insurance Adjusters, Ithorians, Lingerie, NSFW Art, Sith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-06 04:13:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6737824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motetus/pseuds/motetus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quick-ish Star Wars sketches and paintings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Han Solo finds his wife's bikini




	2. The Jedi Council's Lingerie Friday




	3. Porbo the Hutt, junior insurance adjuster for Cartel Insurance Corp, receives the claim for Starkiller base.

Porbo the Hutt is the brilliant creation of [Carmarthen](http://archiveofourown.org/users/carmarthen) and [Sath](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Sath/pseuds/Sath), and you can read all about his heroic and underappreciated adventures in [The Claim](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6129646). 


	4. Darth Cantankerus

My bad-tempered Ithorian [Sithsona](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/sithsona). 


	5. Finn meets the Binks clan

While recuperating after the events of TFA, Finn goes out for some fresh air and runs into a clan of odd amphibious aliens who claim to be the descendants of the great, wise, and respected Senator Binks. They get really irritating and tiresome after a few minutes.

For [castillon02](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Castillon02/pseuds/Castillon02)'s prompt of Finn on a boat (the gungans are all my fault).


	6. Imperial Propaganda

Sexy shirtless Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin sexily and shirtlessly wrestles ewoks for the annual Imperial calendar photoshoot.

[Carmarthen](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmarthen) is responsible for this [terrible idea](http://carmarthenfan.tumblr.com/post/144308049683/carmarthenfan-oh-god-carmarthenfan-imagine) and [accompanying ficlet](http://carmarthenfan.tumblr.com/post/144365702713/motetus-sexy-shirtless-grand-moff-wilhuff-tarkin).


End file.
